At Death's Door
by wolvesjr34
Summary: Jane finds herself in the wrong place at the wrong time, as she lays at death's door she prays for the chance to tell Maura that she loves her. Will her prayers be answered, or will Jane die a hero, Maura none the wiser? I do not own the characters mentioned, Rizzoli & Isles belong to Tess Gerritson and TNT.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: I am on a roll with cross over ideas, but lets face it, nobody really reads the cross over section... so here this one is... I'm going to leave the cross over a mystery for now, as we start with this tragic scene... I should probably finish tonight, but worse case this 2 to 4 shot will be finished within a couple of days.**

* * *

Tomorrow. It had seemed such an easy thought this morning when I arrived to pick Maura up for work. It's not that I needed to, she was more than capable of driving herself into work; it's that I wanted to. I always wanted to spend time with my best friend, with my love, not that I ever got around to telling her that. I never told Maura I loved her. Tomorrow was what I kept telling myself and now, I'm not sure tomorrow is gonna come.

My eyes find their way to the clock on the wall, every second resonating loudly in my brain as I feel the darkness closing in on me. It's 4:34pm and I shouldn't even be here, I shouldn't be lying on the floor of the First National bank bleeding out. I clutch at the wound in my abdomen; a hiss leaves my mouth as the pain of pressurising the wound keeps me awake, fighting back the darkness, barely.

My eyelids feel heavy as I roll my head to the side to stare through the glass doors of the bank, I see the blue and red lights of the first responders and I think I see Maura, but I can't be sure because it's all such a haze. A smile creases my lips as I tell myself it must be my medical examiner, because I see uniformed officers holding back a stunning blonde who seems to be fighting tooth and nail to get inside. But she can't, it's not safe. He's still in here.

She came, she knew I was here, she came no doubt as soon as the news of the hold up broke; she was here because she needed to make sure I was okay. I look down at the blood spilling past my hand and fingers and I know I'm not okay. I'm far from okay; in fact I know I'm dying. He has hostages and he shot a cop, he won't be keen to end this siege anytime soon. I don't have much time. I just wanna tell her I love her, God let me hold on long enough to tell her, please.

I try to reason through the fog that is closing in on me quickly, "You realise you just shot a cop right?" He's looking at me now, his eyes growing wide at the realisation. I can see his fight or flight response kicking in, except he is cornered; surrounded by police and circumstances he didn't foresee before walking into the bank ten minutes ago. "Surrender now, I'll even tell them the gun going off was an accident." I don't know where my words are coming from at this point, it wasn't an accident, but I'm fading and I need to see Maura one more time before the light in my eyes fades to black.

He's shaking his head violently now and turning his back on me. I wanna yell at him, but the fatigue is too much. I need to save my strength; what strength? I can see death taunting me now, tightening his grip around my soul. I feel around for my gun and I can't find it, it must have flown too far from me when he shot me. Damnit.

My eyes fall onto those of a scared little girl being held tightly to the ground by her mother. That poor kid, she is going to be scarred for life; just like my Maura. My eyes are barely open now, I'm not seeing in colour anymore, which is interesting. It's all in grey as I see my weapon several feet away just lying on the ground innocuously hanging around like it has nothing better to do. Oh come on Rizzoli, you're dying here and now you want to wax poetical? One more glance at that kid and I know what I have to do.

With the last of my strength I roll over and half push off with my feet and half flail towards the gun. I hear the murmuring of the hostages turn into gasps as I swing my body around to face him. I pull the trigger and watch as he falls helplessly to the ground. I'm vaguely aware as someone strong grabs me under the arms and starts dragging me to the exit, to my Maura; but I know it's too late. My eyes fall onto the clock one last time, its 4:36 pm and the grey, it fades into black.


	2. Chapter Two

_Eight hours earlier_

"Harrison are things ever gonna change with you?" I shake my head at my brother, not that he can see me. As usual he is on the phone with some lame ass story about his failed gambling adventures. I'm only paying enough attention for any details I may need to recall later, just in case he gets himself in trouble again. "Harry I gotta go, the boss has called me in to the BPD Headquarters morgue today." I laugh as my brother asks me if by boss I mean the hot blonde. "Yeah that one; now stay out of trouble I gotta go."

I glance at the time on my phone, 8:36am, I have twenty four minutes to finish getting ready and get where I needed to go. I guess the bright side is BPD Morgue is closer than my usual haunt at the Boston city morgue on West 7th Street. I stop to check myself out in my bedroom mirror, Black slacks, black boots, a deep red cotton shirt, and I love my long deep brown hair as it flows freely past my shoulders, killing it. Gotta look my best, cause I never know who I might run into down at headquarters.

I arrive at headquarters with five minutes up my sleeve; just enough time to grab a coffee at Division One Café. I almost run into Detective Frankie Rizzoli as he was busy checking out one of the female officers walking in the other direction. "Woah, hey Tiger put that tongue away," I tease.

The grin that spreads on Frankie's face is priceless, I love that he is happy to see me again. "Hey Doctor Davies, long time no see." He is trying to be casual, but I see right through him.

"Well if you kept your eyes up here," I say as I wave my hand at eye height, "You might see more of me."

He blushes and tries to hide it by looking away, the poor boy. I wait for him to look at me again, all too aware of the time. Finally he speaks holding up his hot cup of coffee, "Just came for some of the good stuff, gotta get back up to the pen, I'll see you later? Lunch maybe?"

I smile, "Sure Frankie. I'll see you later." I watch him walk away a little sheepishly before returning my attention to the register where I am greeted by the larger than life Angela Rizzoli. Doesn't matter how many times I stop by headquarters I will never quite get used to the whole dynamic of the Rizzoli family.

"What can I get you honey? The usual?"

I laugh, "Do I really have a usual Mrs Rizzoli?" I wasn't entirely sure that I spent enough time at headquarters for her to know my regular drink. Although I do have one, decaf, white with one.

"Decaf, white and one sugar." She shoots me a wink and wanders off to make the drink, not even waiting for my acknowledgement. I guess she really does pay attention.

By time I have my drink in hand and hit the elevator to go down to the morgue I know I am going to be a few minutes late. Turns out it isn't an issue as I walk into the autopsy room to find my boss Chief Medical Examiner Maura Isles standing scalpel in hand over a corpse, her eyes planted firmly on those of Detective Jane Rizzoli who is leaning nonchalantly against an empty slab. There we have the final member of the Rizzoli family and I swear to God the air in here is thick with, well honestly, sexual tension on a scale I have never experienced in my life. The eye sex, it's ridiculous. I do not understand how these two haven't just given up pretending their friendship is merely friendship. One of these day I am gonna give them a friendly nudge along. But not today, I clear my throat to make my presence known. "Good morning Doctor Isles, Detective Rizzoli."

Jane clearly stiffens at my intrusion, almost as if she's been caught red handed, but she softens almost as quickly. "Doctor Davies nice to see you again," her eyes glance back at Maura "I'll see you at lunch Maur, if you've got time."

Maura smiles, "I'll let you know Jane." She turns her attention to me smiling warmly, "Good morning Doctor Davies, I'm appreciative that you could make the time to come down here."

She's always so polite, like she forgets she's the boss and if she wants me to be here I have to be. "You're the boss Doctor Isles, I have to be here." I say with a smile of my own, "Shall we get down to business?"

"I know," she says matter-of-factly, "But your attention to detail borders my own, and that is a quality I wish more of my staff would embrace. As such it is indeed a pleasure when I have the need to bring you in on a case."

"Right back atcha boss." I know she hates it when I call her boss, but what can I say, she is my boss. I laugh at the face she pulls and step over to the corpse, a young woman of maybe twenty five, tatty blond hair and lots of old scarring and bruising on her face. Hers didn't look like it had been a good life. I'm not sure I'll ever get used to this.

* * *

Lunch time couldn't come quick enough, as Maura kept me busy in the morgue while she caught up on important paperwork and court preparation. I'm fairly certain the worst of the worst end up on Maura's table, which I guess makes sense since she's the chief and all and she and homicide do have an impressive closure rate. I just don't know how she's managed to do it this long, but then I've been doing the morgue thing for ten years myself and the autopsies for five of those years. If it weren't for my calling, I sure as heck know I wouldn't keep putting myself through this.

I catch up with Frankie in the Division One Café and take a table in the corner out of the way with him. I can't believe how shy he is at the moment, he is normally so boisterous. "Cat got your tongue?" I really can't resist teasing him; he's so adorable when he gets embarrassed.

Before he can mumble a reply both our attention is drawn to the other side of the room where his mother appears to be badgering his sister. We hear Jane whine about not having time to run her mothers errands for her, that she _is_ a homicide detective after all and an eventual concession that she will do what was asked of her, if she finds the time. Frankie looks at me sheepishly, probably a little grateful that Angela hadn't cornered him instead.

"Jane's really a good daughter," I comment observantly.

He nods his agreement, "She likes to pretend like Ma annoys her, but deep down she'd do anything for any one of us. She's a softy, but don't tell her I told you that."

I watch as Jane gets lunch to go, I figure she's headed down to the morgue to keep her lunch date with Maura. I must have pulled a funny face as I watched her walk away because the next thing I know Frankie is asking me what's on my mind. I consider that morning and the eye sex I had walked in on and the fact that those two really need to get it together. "Have you noticed the way your sister looks at Doctor Isles?"

He laughs at me then and speaks in a hushed tone, "We got a pool going on how long it takes them to get their shit together, you want in?"

"Seriously Frankie?" I shake my head both disbelieving and a little impressed. I guess it makes sense, the place is filled with detectives, and they're not stupid people. "Put me down for $50, by the end of the week."

His eyes go wide before narrowing, "You're not going to interfere with the natural course of things are you?"

I shrug nonchalantly and rise from my seat, suddenly feeling curious about what exactly is going on downstairs. I pull out a fifty and leave it on the table, "Somebody has to get these love birds moving in the right direction."

* * *

It's 4:32pm and everything is wrong; there's a hold up at the First National bank a couple blocks from headquarters and when the news came through Maura took off like a bat out of hell. Worried I followed her and now we are here, being let through the barricade because of Maura's role as Chief ME, but she's hysterical. I search the vicinity for Jane, and I can't see her anywhere amongst the first responders and then it dawns on me. She must be in the bank; it's the only reason Maura would be this distraught.

I try to hold her back as I see all reason fly out of her, she starts to make a move for the entrance and I can't hold her back. I yell out to a couple of uniforms who restrain her in spite of her violent efforts to get away from them and inside the bank. I'm so nervous watching her; I have the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach. Ten years of scenes like this and it never gets easier. But this time it's more personal, she might be my boss, but she's a friend too and she is distraught.

Suddenly a gun shot rings out and all hell breaks loose, cops race into the bank as people that would have been held hostage bustle each other in their hurry to escape the building. I'm urgently searching the fleeing crowd for that familiar face that will make this all better. I feel my heart break as I see a uniformed officer dragging Jane from the building. I watch as Maura finally breaks free from the officers holding her back and races in that direction, I immediately set off after her and come to a screeching halt at the point paramedics are working on the detective.

The looks on their faces tell me everything I need to know. I swallow hard and choke back tears, kneeling down beside Maura I wrap an arm around her. She is shaking violently, pleading with Jane to come back to her but we both know that isn't going to happen. Not now. I try to pull her away from the body but she shrugs out of my grasp and clings tightly to her best friend. I can't do this, I can't stand here and watch this woman hysterical over losing her other half, 'cause no doubt Jane completes Maura. I force myself to stare into Jane's cold empty eyes, willing her to give me a chance to fix this. It's my calling, and she is definitely gone before her time. But it's not up to me, so I keep staring.

To any one else I have no doubt that I look like I'm in shock, unwavering in my stare at the corpse of Jane Rizzoli. But they don't know what I can do, they don't know that I relive days and save those taken before their time. They don't know that I am trying to will that into existence right this moment. They don't see it, but Jane's head tilts towards me and hits me with her cold hard stare, "Help me, Tru."

* * *

**A/N: And here we go chapter two... in case you haven't yet worked it out, the cross over is with Tru Calling... that should take some of you back a few years ;) Thanks to all who are reading, following, etcetera, and especially those taking the time to review! Love all of you.**


	3. Chapter Three

_Do Over Day_

I call my brother before he can call me, as I don't have time to waste this morning. "Hey Harry, yeah I know you were about to call. Yup it's a do over day and congratulations you didn't get beaten, killed, maimed, lose too much cash or kill anybody. Looks like a great day for you little brother."

I don't bother checking what I am looking like this time, as I know I look damn fine. I guess that's the advantage of re-doing days, you already know what works and what doesn't. "I gotta go Harry, gotta save my bosses other half." Yeah it's still funny when he asks if by boss I mean the hot blonde, but this time he asks me if by other half I mean the mean ass Italian, which honestly causes my laughter to increase. "Yeah that's them Harry. Later little brother."

Harrison is just like everyone else in that for him it's like the day never happened, but over the years he has learned to trust my calling. Of course that has meant I have had to refuse him numerous times when he wanted results of Red Sox games so that he could bet on them. My calling is about saving lives, not making my little brother rich; not that he wouldn't just turn around and lose it on the horses anyway.

I make it to the Division One Café at pretty much the same time as the first time I did this, except this time I am so caught up in trying to figure out the best way to stop Jane's demise that I bump into Frankie and end up wearing some of his coffee. "Son of a bitch."

Frankie looks at me wide eyed, "Aww shucks Tru I didn't see you there."

I wave him off as I grab some napkins to soak the coffee out of my shirt. "Not your fault, I'll catch you later though, running late."

I glance over at Angela and back at Frankie and decided to forego my morning coffee, it's not like I drink it for the caffeine anyway. I high tail it to the elevators down to the morgue, knowing that I am going to be earlier than my first run through.

I step out of the elevator and it occurs to me that on day one I interrupted the eye sex; perhaps this time if I don't more might happen between Jane and Maura, which would potentially alter the day and worst case scenario, should I fail, maybe this morning is the morning Jane intended to tell Maura how she felt. Well crap now I feel crummy. What if all this is just so Detective Rizzoli can tell Doctor Isles her feelings? It sure isn't an exact science, hell it isn't science at all. I don't know what it is, an act of God perhaps, but I have lost people before and I really don't want Jane to be one of them.

I slip inside of autopsy safe in the knowledge that my eavesdropping won't be noticed, if the first time round is anything to go on. Yeah I'm being such a creeper, but these days throw me so many curveballs that sometimes I just have to try anything to interrupt the flow of what went before. So I don't say anything, I stand just inside the door here and listen.

"You were saying, Jane?" Maura puts her scalpel down and snaps off the surgical gloves, gracefully sliding around the slab she was standing over and closing the distance between her and the detective.

I'm choking on the heat between them; I can see Jane flush a little at the proximity to the medical examiner, who lets face it in the black scrubs they wear around here is looking mighty fine. I would totally jump her bones if I swung that way, but alas I don't. Although it occurs to me that Jane might just need some competition to get her to be open about her feelings. I'll take note of that for another time, like tomorrow, if we get through today first.

I almost feel a little excited as it looks like Jane is gonna bite the bullet – oh yeah bad choice of words there Tru – and actually come clean. "Um… don't worry about it Maur, I'll talk to you about it tomorrow. I should probably get back up to the bullpen."

I roll my eyes. For such a badass detective, Jane is such a pussy. Wary not to get caught out I cough to announce my presence and walk further into the room. "Good morning Doctor Isles, Detective Rizzoli."

This time Jane doesn't seem anything but defeated, she huffs her greeting, "Morning Doctor Davies," and storms out.

I watch her leave before returning my gaze to Maura, she seems sad. Already this day sucks. "What's the first order of business?" I know better than to ask if she's okay, she would just paste her professional face on anyway.

Maura stops staring after Jane and turns to the corpse; her professional exterior back in place. "Sasha Dushku; twenty five year old woman."

* * *

As I worked my way through the autopsy I thought about Jane and what would send her down to the bank in the first place. I figure it must be for her mother, as Jane I can see doing her banking online, but not Angela. I rush through the autopsy, still taking care, but already having the knowledge I need allows me to finish up earlier than the last time. I need to get upstairs and intercept Jane before she runs into her mother.

Perfect timing, I catch Jane at the elevators as we both hit the ground floor headed for the café. "Detective Rizzoli, can I have a word?" I'm pretty sure by time I am done railroading her into an uncomfortable conversation she isn't going to feel like eating lunch. Of course that won't be the end of it, but it will be a good start.

"What can I help you with Doctor Davies?"

"Can we talk privately?" I can tell immediately that she isn't overly keen on the idea, but I can tell she is resigned to agreement out of professional courtesy.

"Fine." She pulls me back into the elevator and we travel up to homicide's floor where she leads me into the break room, closing the door behind us. "So what do we have to talk about that requires privacy, Doctor Davies?"

"Please call me Tru." I figure at this point given what I am about to say I might as well make it easier for her to bitch me out. She doesn't say anything, just stares at me with arms folded over her chest. I'm getting the distinct impression I am not one of her favourite people right now. "Aww heck you don't make things easy on a girl do you?"

I think she's curious now, but honestly I know she's gonna kick my ass. "Just spit it out already would ya?" She says with a hint of irritation in her voice.

I smile wryly, "That's exactly what I've been thinking. It's time you spit it out. Tell Doctor Isles how you feel about her Detective. In your line of work, you never know when tomorrow may not come. So stop being a pussy and go and tell her." That was quite impassioned if I say so myself. Of course for her part there was only a millisecond that her eyes gleamed with acknowledgement of my implication.

Of course then her brain must have processed that I called her a pussy because her eyes narrowed and she growled, "I don't see how any of that is any of your business." Well at least she isn't denying it.

I shrug sheepishly, "I guess it isn't, but she loves you. It's obvious to everyone around here… so man up and tell her." I'm not waiting around any longer, because lets be honest here, when Detective Rizzoli is pissed off, being in a different state isn't necessarily far enough away.

On my way back to the elevators I run into Frankie and an idea forms in my mind. "Hey Frankie."

"His eyes light up instantly when he recognises me, "Oh hey Doctor Davies, what's up?"

"Dinner tonight if you can do me a favour?" I throw him one of my most disarming smiles.

"What's the favour?" He eyes me a little suspiciously.

"Just text me if Jane leaves the bullpen, can you do that Frankie?"

He appears to contemplate the pros and cons of spying on his sister to have a shot at dinner with me. Thankfully he accepts my proposal. "Alright I'll do it, and I'm not gonna ask why, because I think I'm better off not knowing."

I laugh, "Thanks Frankie, I'll text you details later." I head back to the morgue feeling content that I will be able to both do my job and keep an eye on Jane for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

I'm done with my autopsies and changed out of scrubs back into this morning's outfit before 4:15pm rolls around. I double check my phone and sigh with relief that there is no message. Still I am headed upstairs now just to make sure I don't see Jane headed out to visit the bank. As I walk past Maura's office I notice she is absent, which is new. This didn't happen yesterday.

"Ah Susie," I say as I see Senior Criminalist Chang walking down the hall towards me, "Where's Doctor Isles?"

"Oh she's just stepped out to go to the bank, something about doing a favour for Angela." She smiles, clearly content in her knowledge.

"Right, thanks Susie." I call over my shoulder as I dash to the elevator. Naturally this damn thing takes its time when I really need to get upstairs, I'm pretty sure the button is quite over me poking it, but I can't stop. I'm over come with fear as I know that sometimes not only do these do over days like to throw me curveballs, but knuckleballs and screwballs too and let me tell you, this feeling in my gut is screaming at me that I've just been screwed.

I hit the lobby and switch elevators to get up to the bullpen, and I know I am looking damn crazy when I careen to a halt at Detective Rizzoli's desk. "Jane. Bank. Maura is in trouble."

For a moment she looks at me like I'm crazy but then she must see the seriousness on my face as she pulls me back towards the elevator. "What the hell is going on Tru?"

"Just trust me on this, Maura needs you now." I can't really explain to her that hey I'm re-doing today and in the process of saving your ass I overlooked the fact that your mother is capable of asking almost anyone to help her with her shit. I over-looked the fact that Maura would do anything for your family including a bank run that places her right smack bang in the middle of a hold up. I can't really tell her I screwed up and now my gut is churning so hard I just know this isn't going to end pretty.

I set the pace and lead Jane to the bank. It's easier to go on foot, by time we get driving and get through traffic on foot is definitely quicker. Thankfully she didn't even seem to question me, just ran beside me, a grim determined look on her face. I guess that famous Rizzoli intuition helped me out in this situation. We round the corner and slow to a stop, I check my watch its 4:25pm; maybe we made it on time.

I watch Jane approach the entrance and then I hear the gunshot. This is not freakin' happening again. I see Jane stiffen, I don't like where this is headed. I'm already on the phone calling 911 to report the robbery in progress and the possibility of injured civilians when Jane disappears into the bank. Great, just freakin' great. I poke my head around the corner and I see Jane with gun drawn, staring down a guy in a black hoody and jeans. My eyes dart around the room and I see Doctor Isles on the ground, blood pooling around her. Fuck it! I dive into the breach.

* * *

**A/N: So my muse gave me a new idea, so this one might be a couple extra days in finishing as I expand upon what I had originally intended. I appreciate all of you for going on this little journey with me. Thanks for your kind reviews.**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Second update today, so be sure to read Chapter three if you haven't already. Thank you again to you all, I am so appreciative for all the follows and reviews on this little short story of mine.  
**

* * *

_Do Over Day – 4:20pm_

I don't know what it was about the look on her face when Doctor Davies erupted into the bullpen and made a beeline straight towards me; I just knew I had to take her seriously. Words about Maura and being in trouble hit me like a tonne of bricks. I grab Doctor Davies and drag her towards the elevator. "What the hell is going on Tru?"

She shoots me a pleading look as the elevator travels down towards the ground floor and says, "Just trust me on this, Maura needs you now."

Then she's racing so fast through the lobby that it takes me a moment to catch up to her. I soon settle in beside her and run stride for stride, my mind racing through all potential scenarios. None of them make me feel any better as the grimness of the potential situation appears on my face. I don't know why but I have the worst feeling in my gut. My intuition is screaming at me.

We come to a halt briefly as we reach the bank, I poke my head around the corner of the building through the glass doors and I can see Maura backing away from some hoodlum in jeans and a hoodie; it's then I notice the gun. Before I can pull my service weapon from its holster on my belt he fires and Maura crumbles to the ground. I want to scream but no words come out. I can feel the blood pulsating through my ears. I can't wait for backup, not with Maura in there potentially bleeding out.

I crash through the doors with my weapon drawn, "Police, put it down now." He's pointing his weapon at me and we're both braced by the stand off. My eyes briefly flick sideways to take in Maura, she's fallen face down and I can't see an exit wound, but I see blood pooling around her. Returning my attention back to him I repeat my order more forcefully this time, "Put it down now!"

Next thing I know Tru is standing right there beside me, I don't see her as I am trained solely on the asshole that shot Maura. I know she is there though because I hear her trying to reason with the guy. "Take it easy man; you don't wanna kill anyone today. I'm a doctor; let me take a look at her okay?" I know she's referring to Maura and I'm suddenly relieved she's here.

Instinctively I side step around so that I am standing between Maura and the gunman, I want to give Tru some cover. I sense her fall in behind me. "How's she doin' Doc?" I ask over my shoulder, as I continue to hone on this guy. I could try to take him out but I don't wanna risk hurting any innocent bystanders; not unless I have to.

The silence from behind me starts to freak me out; I force myself not to look though as at this point I must keep staring down the gunman. He's clearly rattled, and I fear this situation is going to escalate. I repeat my question, "Doc, what's goin' on?"

Still no answer and this time I can't help but turn my head as panic rises in my chest. I see Tru shake her head and then she's leaping towards me and knocking me to the ground. I hear gunfire and as I land on my side I line up the gunman and pull the trigger; he flies backwards and I am up straight away picking up his weapon.

Shit, Maura. I turn back around and am almost on my knees by time I get to her. There's just so much blood, I roll her over and that's when it hits me. She's gone. There's no vibrancy in her hazel eyes anymore, they're dull and lifeless. I feel violent sobs wrack my body, this can't be happening. I pull her up onto my lap and clutch her so tightly. I know she's gone, but it can't be real. It's not real. Please God tell me this isn't real.

* * *

_4:26pm_

This is it, I'm doing this; I'm running into a bank where a madman has already shot one colleague and has his weapon trained on another. I think this qualifies as insanity. I don't have a choice though, this is my fault. Jane asked me for my help and because of my interference her love is laying facedown in a pool of blood. Man this can't be good.

The words fall out of my mouth before I even realise what I am doing, "Take it easy man; you don't wanna kill anyone today. I'm a doctor; let me take a look at her okay?" I'm already edging towards Doctor Isles as I say these words, I hurry over to her when he says nothing and just stares at us both. I notice Jane sidestep so she is providing me some cover.

I kneel down and search for a pulse. Nothing. Shit. I hear Jane ask me, "How's she doin' Doc?" I freeze, what the hell can I say to her at this point that won't see the situation deteriorate even further?

"Doc, what's goin' on?" Still I can't say anything and then I see her head turn. Instinctively I'm shaking my head and then I realise that the gunman is taking his opportunity while Jane is distracted. I leap from my position and drive her into the ground at the same time the gun fires.

I feel a searing pain in my chest as I hit the ground, my breathing is shallow and at first I think I am winded, but then I feel the blood. Well shit, this is not going as planned at all. My eyes follow Jane as she fires off a round, disarms the guy and falls to her knees at Maura's side. I want to say something, anything to bring her attention to me, where a difference can be made, but I can't speak.

My eyes hone in on Jane and Maura as the detective cradles her love and I feel hot tears fall from my eyes. What a shitty day. One guy, two of Boston's best ME's, he's gonna go down in infamy and Jane, poor Jane. I'm coughing up blood, I'm so screwed.

Got time for one more miracle God? I lock eyes with Maura's corpse. Like I want to do this day again, it might just be easier to slip away right here. Running out of time Doctor Isles, I can't keep my eyes open much longer; if you're gonna do this. Do it now.

"Save us, Tru."


	5. Chapter Five

_Groundhog Day_

"It's freakin' Groundhog Day Harrison." I bemoan to my brother, as once again I rush around getting organised to head into Boston PD Headquarters Morgue. There's still a chill in my soul at the memory of what went before. I was moments from death. I shudder. "No, I'm fine Harry, it was just an intense do over day, and now to have to do it over _again_…"

He interrupts me, concerned. I sigh, "Look Harrison, I have to go and save the dynamic duo." I laugh; as usual he knows just what to say. "Not Batman and Robin Harry, the hot blonde and the mean ass Italian." He seems satisfied by my ability to laugh and drops it. "Later little brother."

_Dread_. That is the only word I have to describe how I feel right now. My last approach did not end well, and now two women I respect greatly have asked me for help on two consecutive versions of the same day. I was moments away from losing my own life; sick sense of humour the universe has. Today I have to take the lunatic approach. I'm going to tell them exactly who I am, what I do, my gift – my curse. Really wish the Red Sox played today so I have some sort of reference point that might convince them of my story. Who am I kidding? I could well be on my way to ending my career.

As much as I would love to see that cheeky grin on Frankie's face I skip the Division One Café on my way down to the morgue. Time isn't really of the essence at this stage, but the less people around when I start spouting crazy lady stuff the better. I catch Jane and Maura as they are leaving Maura's office for autopsy. "I need to talk," I say flatly marching toward them back into the office.

Nice job Tru; Maura looks concerned and what is it with Jane always being so damn angry looking? I don't have time for this. Okay so I have plenty of time. I sigh, "Can you close the door please Detective?"

Jane obliges me and then folds her arms across her chest and studies me. "What's going on Doctor Davies?"

Let the games begin. "So I am going to sound completely crazy and I have no doubt Doctor Isles is going to want to schedule a psychological consult for me by time I am through, but damn if I know any other way of doing this."

Does Maura even realise her hand is resting on Jane's shoulder? Focus Tru. I focus on Maura, as quite frankly there are only so many Rizzoli death glares I can take in any given moment of time. "I need you both to please for the love of God stay away from the First National bank today." I pause to take a breath and contemplate my next revelation, "Because if you don't one of you will die." That always goes down _so _well.

For the most part Maura's face just turns into an 'O' while Jane's eyes narrow and I think she wants to throttle me. "I know this sounds crazy, believe me it _is_ crazy, but I know things."

"So what you're not just an ME but a psychic as well?" Jane's sarcasm drips from her like honey.

I exhale heavily. I'm not in a straight jacket yet, so that's a start. I'm not sure if Jane's sarcasm or the thoughts I sense whirring through Maura's mind concern me most. I suppose I can run with the psychic line of thinking, it might paint me in a slightly less crazy light. "Your mother is going to badger you into running errands for her at lunch Detective Rizzoli. She is going to ask you to go to the bank for her. Don't."

"Because if I do I'll die?" She clearly isn't buying the line I'm selling.

"Yes." I say pointedly, "You will die and she will be emotionally devastated." I look directly at Maura, "Jane loves you too, you know. Even though she is too damn stubborn to say anything." Well I didn't really plan on saying that, but come on man; we all know these two have just got to get their shit together.

I think Jane is ready to literally throw me out of the office, but Maura puts an arm out to stop her and then herds the detective out of the office. I want to eavesdrop but at this point I'm not that stupid either. Maura returns and offers me a smile that seems plastered half way between sad and placating. I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm nuts.

"Tru…" she begins.

"I'm not suffering a psychotic break Maura, I assure you." I don't normally call her anything but Doctor Isles to her face, but hell in the last two iterations of this day I have seen her outwardly grieve for Jane and I've seen her die, can't get any more personal than that.

She sits down on the couch and pats the seat next to her. I sigh and sit down. If she only knew how much this pains me to be destroying my credibility in front of her. She's a scientific mind, what I do is not at all based in science. What I do shouldn't be possible, but it happens. I happen. "I wish I could make you believe me." I feel so defeated.

"Tell me something else then, that you couldn't possibly know at this stage?" She seems genuinely curious, which honestly surprises me.

Right, what can I tell her? "Waiting in autopsy is 25 year-old Sasha Dushku, Caucasian, blonde hair, she has scarring and bruising on her face. Toxicology will indicate drug use and alcohol consumption. She has cigarette burns on her inner thighs." There I think I have rattled enough facts about the corpse she has had me autopsy twice already. "And this afternoon I am due to autopsy an African American male approximately 30 years old. His name is Rickey Jones, gunshot wound to the abdomen and temporal lobe." She won't be able to confirm any details about the latter corpse until this afternoon as he's an autopsy that the drug unit will put a rush request on.

"Tru, I think you should go home. Clearly something traumatic has occurred in your life, and this environment may not be best for you at this moment." She doesn't believe me right now, but she will.

I stand up, "I'm not going home. I can't, not after yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Well it wasn't really yesterday I guess, it was today, yesterday." I finished absolutely certain I have confused her even more. "If I don't stop you two from going to the bank one of you will die Maura. I've seen it both times and it is downright awful."

I can tell she is genuinely concerned for me. She really is a genuinely warm caring woman; it surprises me that besides Jane so many people don't seem to get her. I guess it's easier for me being a doctor myself, to deal with the Google speak as I once heard Jane so fondly call it. "Go and do the autopsy yourself," I say, "You'll be closer to believing me then." I walk out and head for the elevators; I think I need some air.

* * *

**A/N: This day is being broken into two, Tru's perspective which is now done, and Jane's which will be the final chapter of this short story. Thank you all for coming along on this journey with me... just the one chapter to go now. Also for me it's sort of been fun turning Tru into the Jane/Maura shipper that we all are heh heh.**


	6. Chapter Six

_Groundhog Day - 12:47pm_

I'd like to say that I haven't spent all morning thinking about what Doctor Davies said, but I have. It was complete loony toons, and yet the thought of anything happening to Maura just guts me. Never mind how miffed I was that Maura shooed me out of her office. I'd like to say I can forget this morning's conversation now that I have time for lunch, but I can't. Davies was spot on about one thing though, my love for Maura. I'm not stubborn about it though; petrified might be a more apt choice of words.

I'm sitting in the corner of Division One Café and my mother is nowhere in sight, so much for being bailed up to help with errands. I check my phone and find that Maura has texted to indicate she will be joining me for lunch and that she has something peculiar to tell me. I figure I'll wait to order anything until she is here; don't want to deprive her of her advice on my food choices after all.

I look up when a shadow slides over the table and I see movement in front of me. Oh great it's my mother. "What's up Ma?"

"I need your help Janie; I have so much to do today but I really need to make a deposit at the bank. Will you run down there and make the deposit for me?"

"Come on Ma, I'm a homicide detective. I don't have time to be running errands for you." I whine, an uncomfortable feeling growing in the pit of my stomach.

"What? Can't make time for your _mother_?" Oh there's the good ol' Catholic guilt face. Be a good daughter Janie, I can just hear her thinking.

"Fine," I growl, "I will see what I can do; but no promises!" She seems satisfied with this, drops her deposit book on the table and wanders off with a vague promise of food. Apparently I don't even have a choice in what I eat for lunch because Ma has that covered too.

I know I am still chewing on my lip when Maura sits down opposite me as she shoots me a concerned look. "It's just Ma," I begin, before stopping myself to actually consider what I am going to say. It's just too eerie considering what Doctor Davies said this morning.

"Oh what did Angela want?" Maura asks with her typical innocence. It never ceases to amaze me how everything can be so naturally innocent with her. No assumptions, no guesses, just an insatiable desire for knowledge and absolutely no tact.

I can't help the smile that curls at my lips as I think about my best friend. "Oh, right yeah." I realise I've just sort of been staring and not answering the question, "Ma asked me to make a deposit for her at the bank."

"Oh." I watch as the smile on her face disappears to be replaced with something bordering on conspiratorial. "What if Doctor Davies was right?"

"Oh come on Maur not you too?" I'm a little flustered as I was not expecting this to come from my science geek.

"Well, the thing is Jane," I can tell she is considering her words carefully, "She did tell us about your mother's request."

"So?" I scoff, "For all we know she spoke to Ma this morning when she got in and it was mentioned in passing." Yeah that sounds satisfying enough.

"She was right about other things." Why the hell is she whispering? Although honestly I think I prefer it given the mumbo jumbo she is entertaining. "I asked her to tell me some things she couldn't know this morning and she was spot on, to the point of identifying the body that was only just brought into the morgue."

Okay so now my spider sense is tingling. I admit it; it's starting to be more than a coincidence but psychic? Really? "I think I need to have a chat with Doctor Davies." I must have sounded a little huffy because Maura seemed to wince at my tone. "I'll play nice, promise." I flash the most innocent smile I can muster. I'm pretty sure it is nowhere near as innocent as I want it to be.

"She's in my office, but Jane?"

"Yes?"

"Play nice."

"Yes Maur." Damn her and her good heart.

* * *

"So finally willing to entertain what I was telling you this morning, Detective Rizzoli?" She's right down my throat the moment I walk into the office. I close the door behind me figuring I should try and keep the woman's reputation intact.

"I admit I'm curious. What exactly is supposed to go down at the bank?"

"Desperate dude with a gun." She shrugs at me. I study her a little more intensely and I see it in her eyes how tired she is. The worst part is the earnestness I see in there as well.

Detective mode. "And what time is this meant to go down?"

"Based on my calculations the guy should walk into the bank at approximately 4:24 pm this afternoon. He's wearing jeans and a black hoodie, that's all I really saw."

"So if I go to the bank at that time I'm going to die?" I watch as she nods slowly. I can't tell if she is resigned to me not believing her or if there's something more on her mind.

"You should tell her." Okay that's random.

"Tell who what?" I ask.

"Tell Maura you love her Jane." She is staring at me so intensely that it actually makes me feel uncomfortable. The hell?

"I really don't see how my feelings for Maura are any of your business." Hey way to go Rizzoli, your first step forward, no immediate denial. Yay team.

She goes really quiet for a moment, like she's seriously considering her next words. I eye her expectantly. "I took a bullet for you the last time we lived this day through Jane. Maura didn't make it; I wouldn't have either if she hadn't asked for my help."

Okay now I know this woman is completely bonkers. "What the hell?"

"I relive days Jane. There's no way to explain it. All I know is I am meant to help those gone before their time and this is the third time I have lived through this day." She sighs heavily a little frustrated.

"Third time?" Yeah Rizzoli of all things you could say or ask that is what you focus on?

"Yeah, first time through was the worst. Watching Maura when they dragged you out of the bank; I will never forget how broken and desperate she sounded begging you to come back to her Jane. All I could do was hope you asked me for my help so I could try and fix it."

"And the second time you lived the day over Maura died and you almost died as well?" I'm not really considering this rubbish, am I? I run my hand through my hair nervously awaiting her answer.

"Exactly."

"Right." I don't know how much further I can take this conversation. I either believe her or I don't. My mind is telling me she's nuts but my gut instinct is telling me I need to go down to the bank a little earlier than 4:24pm and check it out myself. If I see a guy fitting the description she gave me, I'll grab him before he goes into the bank. If I don't I'll chalk this up to a psychotic break.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo I decided to break Jane's point of view into two chapters... I wanted to separate the incredulous from the reality and warm fuzzy rizzles feels at the end. Second chapter for tonight, so make sure you have read Chapter five as well.**


	7. Chapter Seven

_Groundhog Day – 3:53pm_

_"__If tomorrow never comes, will she know how much I loved her, did I try in every way to show her every day, that she's my only one?"_

Ugh, seriously where is that damned song coming from. I glance around at the bullpen; it's empty of other personnel, which is quite frankly odd at this time of day.

_"__And if my time on earth were through, and she must face the world without me, is the love I gave her in the past, gonna be enough to last, if tomorrow never comes?"_

Sounds like it's coming from Frost's desk, but that can't be. It just can't be. I reluctantly rise from my desk and walk around to the other side of the two desk set up to look at Frosts computer. It's on, and it's playing this goddamned song. The hell? Frost was not into country music, so this is just too damn weird for me. Furthermore, Frost is dead. I'm never gonna get used to that.

I quickly turn off the song and shut down the computer, casting a more furtive look around the room, but nope I'm still alone. I glance down at the little blue guy and smile sadly. I wonder what Frost would think of all of this crazy talk Doctor Davies has tossed our way? He'd probably tell me not to dismiss it so quickly.

I sigh sadly and return to my seat, slumping down I reach into my desk drawer and pull out a sealed envelope with Maura's name on it. Inside this is the culmination of a drunken night with Frost at the Dirty Robber. A smile creases my lips as I fondly recall him telling me rather drunkenly that I needed to stop denying my feelings for Maura. _Life's too short Jane, tell her how you feel._ I had shaken my head at him and told him he was imagining things; but I went home and I wrote the letter now at my fingertips. That man always knew what I needed to hear. Maybe things would be different if he were still with us; maybe he would have badgered me into submission and I would have finally told her how I feel. Damn I miss you Barry.

Glancing at the clock I see time ticking closer to this alleged bank robbery so I pick up Ma's deposit book and tuck it in my blazer pocket; if I'm going to the bank I might as well make the deposit for her. With one more glance at the blue and white little guy sitting on Frost's desk I jump up and head for the elevators. I have to make one stop before I head to the bank.

Maura and Doctor Davies are deep in discussion over a corpse in autopsy when I arrive downstairs, which is fine by me anyway. I don't really want to have a conversation right now; I just wanna leave this letter and scram. I am a total pussy when it comes to my feelings for Maura. I can't stand here and tell her how I feel; the letter will have to do. I place it on her desk in her office and make my retreat; I allegedly have a bank robber to catch.

I arrive opposite the bank with fifteen minutes up my sleeve, a quick glance around and I don't see anyone hanging around matching the vague description Doctor Davies gave me, so with a shrug I walk into the bank and join the queue to get Ma's banking done for her. There are only a few people ahead of me so I should be in and out before the time in contention.

_And if my time on earth were through, and she must face the world without me, is the love I gave her in the past, gonna be enough to last, if tomorrow never comes?_

That stupid song won't leave me alone. If I didn't know any better I would think Frost was trying to send me a message from beyond the grave. Still it did bring me to the point of leaving my fate in Maura's hands. I wonder if she's had a chance to read the letter yet? Maybe I should call her and ask her not to, I don't want to mess this friendship up. She's the best thing to have ever happened to me and to lose that because I want more than she does? I can't handle that. I know she'll respect my wishes if I catch her in time.

I take my phone out of my pocket and unlock the home screen, I've been standing here for five minutes already and this queue is going nowhere. I glance to the head of the line where an elderly woman is deep in conversation with one of the tellers, and further along a middle aged man in one of those expensive suits Maura would undoubtedly approve of is waving his arms around animatedly. Only two active tellers, this is ridiculous. I'm half tempted to wave my badge to get to the front of the line, but that is not an appropriate use of my authority. I can just imagine Maura chiding me for even considering it.

My precious Maura, she's always nagging me to better myself; eat more vegetables and eat less fatty cheese burgers. Ha as if that will ever change, and yet I know I do eat more vegetables because she nags me. It's hard to constantly deny her for my preference in diet because I know it comes out of love. I guess that's the point really. If I stop and really think about our friendship it is obvious she cares for me as much as I do her. I put my phone back in my pocket; be brave, let her read the letter.

Finally the elderly woman is finished with her banking and walks towards the exit. It's a brunette and her mini me child next up to the teller. To think, that could have been me if I wasn't such an impetuous fool. Hold it together Jane, you're badass Detective Rizzoli; you don't cry. Thankfully my phone starts to ring to drag me away from thoughts I don't want to be having. I pull my phone back out of my pocket, it's Maura and it's 4:22pm. Well shit I probably shouldn't be standing here right now if I am to trust in anything Doctor Davies said.

I answer the call and turn to head towards the exit, "Hey Maur, what's up?" Really Jane? That's what you're going to go with? She's probably read your letter. Hope you're ready for this.

_"__I found a sealed envelope with my name on it Jane, and it is your handwriting. What is it?"_

Really? "Really Maur? I leave you a letter and instead of opening it and reading it you call me to ask me what it is? I woulda thought that was obvious. It's a letter."

_"__I don't know Jane, with everything that has happened today I'm not sure I should be reading this. Where are you?"_

Okay what the hell is going on with this woman? Does she have a sixth sense that she would actually listen to about not reading that letter? Does she suspect it's my confession of undying love? I stop halfway to the bank entrance and just stare at my phone for a moment before returning it to my ear, "I'm at the bank. Just read the letter, I'll talk to you about it tonight after work."

_"__Jane…"_

I can hear the completely irrational fear in her voice. "Maura I'm fine, there's no crazy gunman okay? I'm fine." Except I realise as I start moving towards the doors that there is a guy walking in wearing jeans and a black hoodie. "Shit, I gotta go Maur."

I shove the phone back in my pocket and reach for my service weapon as I see him start to pull something out of his pocket. I recognise that it is indeed a gun at the same time he see's me and I follow his eye line, it is focused completely on my badge attached to my belt. Shit. I return my gaze to him and he already has his weapon aimed at me. This is it ain't it? I'm fuckin' toast. _Is the love I gave her in the past, gonna be enough to last, if tomorrow never comes?_

I'm diving towards the ground before I even hear the gunshot; I refuse to let this end badly. I can't, because no, the love I gave Maura in the past is not enough to last. She needs me for the rest of her life. As I start scrambling to my feet I see this blur of red and black slam into the back of the fool who just took a pot shot at me, his weapon falls out of his hands and I run over and kick it further away. It's then I realise that Doctor Davies is the one who tackled the guy, she's looking up at me with a shake of the head and reaching out her hand towards me. Oh yeah cuffs would be good about now. I toss her the cuffs from my belt and she cuffs him before climbing off his back.

Of course now I can't really function. I want to say something, but what exactly does one say in this situation? Thanks for saving my life _again_? I hear sirens and then it registers when several uniforms walk in and take the perp off of Davies' hands that the situation is under control.

"Hey, snap out of it Rizzoli." Doctor Davies' voice filters into my brain and I blink a few times to regain control of my eyesight.

"Uh, yeah. So that happened."

She laughs at me, clearly relieved. "Yeah, it did. You okay?"

Yeah, I'm okay. I'm more than okay, 'cause I know now that I need Maura and one way or another she needs to know that she is needed, wanted, loved. If I had died today, would that letter have been enough for her? "Yeah I'm good. I uh, I need to go see Maura."

She grins, "Go get her tiger."

"Really?" I can't help but wonder about this woman. She is so sure of herself, but heck she was so right about everything.

"Really and if you see Frankie, tell him I'm gonna pick him up at eight. He doesn't know it, but I owe him dinner."

I chuckle at this. I'm not sure either Tru or Frankie know what they are getting themselves into here. Tru, yeah Tru. I think she just earned a step up from colleague to friend. I put a hand on her shoulder and feign as much seriousness as I can in the situation, "Tru just one thing you need to know about my brother. When that boy falls, he falls hard, so be careful with him yeah?"

She just winks at me, "Like brother, like sister huh?"

"Something like that." My attention is drawn away from Tru though as I hear an all too familiar voice calling my name.

I run through the bank entrance out into the street where I find Maura's eyes at the same time as she finds mine and in that moment I know that it's all going to be okay. The next moment I know that she is heavier than I anticipated as she launches her self into my arms. Well hello to you too Doctor Isles. I hold on to her tightly for a moment before I put her back down onto her feet. "I'm fine. I told you I was fine." Because that's exactly what I want to say right now. Stupid brain. Stupid mouth.

Okay, not stupid mouth. Her lips crash into mine, which curl into an irresistible smile beneath the soft juicy flesh accosting my own. I pull her away from me for a moment as I have a very serious question I need to ask her, "So Maura, is this your way of telling me you're attracted to me?"

She laughs at me, shakes her head and playfully pats at my arm. "You're incorrigible Detective Rizzoli, simply incorrigible."

I shrug. "But, I'm _your_ incorrigible detective." The smile on her face tells me all I need to know. We'll be sure to spend the rest of our lives making sure that if tomorrow never comes our love will be enough to last.

* * *

**A/N: And this is the end. I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing. I wanted to have a little something in here about Frost, cause I miss him greatly and I can totally believe he might send Jane a message from beyond the grave to get her to get her act together.**

_Song: If Tomorrow Never Comes - Garth Brooks._


End file.
